1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner having a cyclone dust collecting apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner having a cyclone dust collecting apparatus, which is disposed to centrifugally separate and collect a dirt or dust from a drawn-in air.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is provided with a cyclone dust collecting apparatus, which is semi-permanently used if there is no dust bag used therein. Such a cyclone dust collecting apparatus is used in a state where it is disposed in a gravity direction, that is, a vertical direction, when it is mounted and used in a cleaner body.
If the cyclone dust collecting apparatus is vertically mounted in the cleaner body to be used in the state where it is disposed in the vertical direction as described above, in order to perform to the best of its dust separating ability, it should be designed to increase in height. In this case, there was a problem in that since the cleaner body increases in entire size, it is difficult to compactly design the vacuum cleaner.
To address the problem in that the cleaner body increases in entire size as described above, there has been proposed a vacuum cleaner with a structure in which the cyclone dust collecting apparatus is horizontally mounted in the cleaner body. In this cyclone dust collecting apparatus, a dust or dirt separated from an air in a cyclone unit is dropped in the gravity direction and collected.
However, to allow the cleaner body to be compactly maintained in size, the cyclone dust collecting apparatus is generally made in a small size. In the cyclone dust collecting apparatus having such a small size, there was a problem in that since the collected dust or dirt may be influenced by a turning current in the cyclone unit thus to scatter or fly upward again, it cannot efficiently perform its dust separating function.